Nachtschatten
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Un Hombre enamorado de la Princesa del Viento… Solo Anhelaría ser su Sombra de la Noche y acompañarla por Siempre desde la Oscuridad sin que ella lo Sepa ...One-Shot / Song-Fic...


Bueno, este fic lo empecé a hacer en Mayo, en un Flash de Inspiración repentina, pero como aún me hallaba en Temporada Escolar, lo dejé ahí en el Olvido. Lo encontré entre un montón de Archivos y me decidí a terminarlo, ya que dispongo de tiempo y muchas ganas de mejorar en la Escritura.

Me basé en una Canción de Lacrimosa, que me Inspiró mucho y me Recordó a Shikamaru y el Elemento que el manipula como Arma, y como fiel fan del ShikaTema… Lo puse con Temari XD.

Este fic si es algo diferente, ya que tiene un Lime, muy muy suave al final, nada explícito… ya que me cohíbo escribiendo Lemons

En fin…Disfrútenlo

* * *

_**Nachtschatten**_

**Un Hombre enamorado de la Princesa del Viento… Solo Anhelaría ser su Sombra de la Noche y acompañarla por Siempre desde la Oscuridad sin que ella lo Sepa. **

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Kishimoto). También está Basado en la Canción de "Nachtshatten" del Grupo Lacrimosa.  
_**Pareja:**_ Shikamaru N. x Temari.  
_**Contiene:**_

_**Angst: **_Nuestro Personaje Principal, se halla sumido en una Melancolía…Algo dulce. Pensando en su Amada

_**Romance: **_Se presenta mucho Amor entre los Dos personajes de la Historia (Disculpen de Antemano si es más bien Empalagoso)

_**Lime:**_ Los Caracteres presentan una relación mas allá de los Sentimental... No es Nada Explícito, pero por si las Moscas

_**Dedicado para**__**:**_ Me gustaría que cierto Chico, que formó parte de mis Sentimientos, y aún sigue siéndolo, lo leyera, ya que me Inspiró a Escribir… Aunque también me gustaría que si uestedes lo leyeran y me dijeran que tal les parece.

_**Nota:**_ El Fic está redactado en torno al Universo de Shikamaru Nara.

¡¡Arriba el ShikaTema!!

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Sumido en las Profundidades de mi Turbia Mente, estoy aquí pensando desde aquí en ti, siempre hago eso. Me hallo recostado en el Mismo lugar de Siempre donde suelo ver las Nubes volar Libremente, solo que esta vez quise venir a verlas bajo el Manto Nocturno del Cielo.

La noche se ha vuelto mi gran aliada, me ayuda a Recordarte…Las grisáceas nubes de una noche precedente a una tormenta cubriendo la Luna son mis Musas, me inspiran y me hacen navegar en un mar de Fantasías, todas son de ti y estás Conmigo compartiendo mis más Ardientes deseos…Las Tormentas me hacen imaginar que así serían nuestras Intensas Pasiones.

Me agrada sentir las Lágrimas del Cielo caer sobre este Cuerpo Mortal, porque me conlleva a imaginar tus besos, pero nada me gusta más que sentir las Corrientes de Viento…

Viento…Tu Arma letal…Como me encanta verte Manipularlo a tu Antojo con ese Abanico de las tres Lunas violetas, sencillamente no puedo resistir a Observar a esa Hermosa Diosa que me vuelve Loco en todos los Sentidos…La perfección hecha Persona…Temari

Mi Princesa de las Corrientes de Viento de la Noche… ¿Qué estarás Haciendo Ahora?... ¿Dónde Estarás?... ¿Pensarás tanto en Mí como yo en Ti?...Quiero creer que sí, quiero imaginar que me Amas tanto como yo a Ti…En vez de yo Conquistarte a ti, tú me Conquistaste a Mí, y como no si eres todo lo que yo Buscaba en Alguien, superaste todas mis expectativas…

Cuando el Oscuro Firmamento te Cubre, pareces una hermosa Vampiresa, y sin Duda alguna, si me lo Pidieses, te daría mi Sangre, mi Corazón y mi Vida, que siempre estaré felizmente Dispuesto a entregártelos.

_**Im Herzen der Stille**_

_**Im Herzen der Nacht**_

_**Wie oft hab' ich mich schon gefragt**_

_**Wo Du gerade bist**_

_**Wie oft hab' ich mich schon gefragt**_

_**Ob Dir gerade Liebe widerfährt**_

¿Te Sentirás tan sola como yo?...Quien sabe…Pero esta sensación no es porque no tenga a nadie a mi Alrededor, sino porque la mitad de mi Alma no está conmigo…Tú eres el fragmento que completa mi Corazón, y cada día que pasa, siento que te Extraño…Que Problemática es esto que me haces sentir.

Dulce Agonía la que tengo que resistir ahora que estamos Separados por la Distancia…Pero ni el más inmenso de los Abismos, separará nuestros espíritus… Tú y yo somos como la Luz y la Oscuridad… Como el día y la Noche… Tan opuestos en muchos sentidos, pero nos Complementamos en nuestra Totalidad… Que problemático, pero que hermoso.

Las nubes se mueven Impulsadas por el Viento… Tú eres quien le da Sentido a mi Vida y me Impulsas a Seguir vivo… Y anhelar poder estar a tu lado incluso después de la Muerte.

Estoy seguro que nadie te Amará como yo, Princesa… Aunque no sea el hombre más demostrativo del mundo en cuanto a mí afecto, nadie podrá superarme.

Cuando vienes a Konoha, eres tan Apartada con los demás… Estás tan Sola… Pero el día en que pueda acercarme a ti completamente, haré que Olvides esa Sensación… Y tu alma se una con la mía… Para acompañarte, a lo mejor no físicamente, pero si en tu corazón, mi Bello espíritu Gemelo…

Aún no olvido como te conocí… Esa personalidad fuerte y temeraria que tanto me enamoró… Quien conoció mi lado Frágil en aquel Hospital… Y quien me ha salvado la Vida muchas Veces… Y aunque tú no lo sabes, me enseñaste a Amarte como lo hago ahora.

_**Auf einem Fest - vielleicht in Cannes**_

_**In einem Club - vielleicht in Rom**_

_**Vielleicht Du ganz alleine diese Nacht verbringst**_

_**In einem Grandhotel in Wien**_

Cuando veo mi sombra, te veo a ti… Cuando veo mi reflejo en esas Aguas cristalinas del Lago, te Veo a ti… ¿En algún momento me verás a mí?... Me gusta imaginar que si…

Nena, quisiera ser tu sombra, para velar por ti aunque sea desde la Oscuridad de un Rincón… Así nunca más estaría lejos de ti… Las sombras cuando vagan por ahí, reflejan mi soledad… Arrastrándose por Paredes y por el Suelo, así es como yo estoy a tus pies…

El silencio y la Tranquilidad es toda la música que mi Corazón necesita para Soñarte… Para pensar que te Enamoraré y compartirás una Vida conmigo… Por muy Imposible y Problemático que Parezca todo esto… Aunque solo sean anhelos reprimidos de mi Subconsciente, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría tal cosa…

Entre tanto, empezó a llover fuertemente… ¡Que Problemático!... Era tan intensa que me tuve que ir Inmediatamente del sitio donde estaba, aparte que sería un fastidio coger un Resfriado en estos Momentos.

Empecé a Correr lo más rápido que Podía a mi Casa…Ahora que vivo solo, extraño a los Problemáticos de mis padres... Entre el camino, no me fijé que tenía a Alguien delante de mí y me llevé por el medio a esa Persona, quien después del Golpe se Expresó con Disgusto

-"Oye, Genio cabeza de Piña… ¿Qué Acaso no te Fijas por Dónde Caminas?" -- Esa voz me Sonaba tan Familiar… No podía ser ella, era Imposible… Ella vendría sería dentro de un Mes.

-"…Tsk…Vaya mujer más Problemática eres, Temari…" -- Disimulé toda la Alegría que me Daba Verla, estaba completamente empapada, se veía tan linda que la quería abrazar, pero ella aún no sabía mis Sentimientos -- "Por Cierto, ¿Qué demonios haces en Konoha?" -- Al parecer, la pregunta la Ofendió.

-"¿Te Molesta que esté Aquí?... Porque si quieres, me puedo Ir por Donde Vine" -- Me Contestó Irritada, y me maldije mentalmente por Preguntar de ese Modo el Razón de su Estadía.

-"¿Cómo así?... ¿No estás aquí por una Misión?... Digo, por lo último que Dijiste…" -- Como me ponía de Nervioso esa Mujer.

-"No, Llorón, vine a Hablar Expresamente Contigo…"

¿Conmigo?... ¡Sencillamente no puedo Creerlo!... A lo mejor solo viene a Comunicarme algo sobre los Exámenes Chunnin, de los cuales estoy encargado de Organizar, junto con ella… No creo que exista otra Razón, ya que Akatsuki fue Destruido recientemente.

-"…" -- Aguardé en Silencio su respuesta, solo Arqueé una ceja, como una Expresión Dubitativa

-"Escucha, Shikamaru… No es fácil lo que te voy a decir…" -- Se vio Interrumpida por un Estornudo de ella. Se estaba empezando a Resfriar, y al paso que vamos, yo terminaría Igual

-"Temari…Si no te molesta… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi Casa?... Es lo más cortés que puedo hacer por ti… Te estás Resfriando y así hablamos Tranquilamente" -- Fui lo más gentil que pude con ella, sonará estúpido, pero quería Agradarle.

-"¡No!, Shikamaru, No hace Falta" -- Al verla tan bella bajo la lluvia, sentía deseos de darle calor, pero tengo que Contenerme…Respetarla.

-"¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

-"…" -- Me dijo todo y a la Vez nada

-"Ven, no tienes nada que perder" -- Le dije tomándola de la mano y me correspondió -- "Es un departamento muy sencillo, creo que te podrías quedar allí, pero si no te gusta, mañana mismo te busco otro sitio, lo Prometo"

¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan Conversador?... Tsk, no importa… No la iba dejar rondando en la calle, como un vagabundo sin donde cobijarse del frío.

Caminamos un poco, hasta llegar a mi Pequeño departamento.

No era gran cosa: Tenía un Cuarto con una Cama vestida de sábanas Blancas y dos Almohadas suaves, una mesita de noche de Madera con una Lámpara y las Paredes eran de un Verde Manzana muy suave con Blanco, y tenía un Closet donde Guardaba tanto mi Ropa, como mis Armas. La Cocina y la Sala no estaban divididas, la sala solo tenía un par de Sofás y el Comedor, la Cocina tenía una Nevera, la cual no estaba muy llena, dos encimeras donde tenía una Maquinita de hacer café, una caja de Cigarros, un pequeño Horno Microondas. El baño era de cerámicas blancas y tenía todo lo Necesario… En fin, no tengo demasiado, pero es lo esencial para que un Ninja Soltero como yo viviera Cómodamente.

Temari al entrar, no puso cara de Disgusto, pero tampoco era a lo que estaba Acostumbrada…

-"No es gran cosa, como te dije, pero tampoco es un lugar Miserable…"

-"¿Y eso que no vives con tus Padres?"

-"Necesitaba algo de Independencia…"

Volvió a estornudar, se le veía que tenía frío, a lo que la Invité a Pasar

-"Bueno, creo que lo mejor para ti es que tomes un Baño caliente, te cambies de Ropa y te vayas a Dormir, más o menos debe ser Medianoche…"

-"Genio… ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Mí?"

-"Problemática… Siempre dices que soy un Perezoso y ahora me dices que ser Caballeroso es Malo… ¿Quién entiende a las Mujeres?"

-"Nunca dije que fuera malo… Solo que me extrañó… En fin, si me disculpas, necesito tomar un baño caliente"

-"Adelante… Siéntete como en tu casa" -- Le sonreí

Mientras ella se Iba a refrescarse, yo esperé en la sala, yo también necesitaba un Baño… Meditaba los hechos… ¿Qué me diría ella?... Haré el esfuerzo de que la pereza no me Venza y esperaré muy paciente.

Pasó un rato para cuando ella salió del baño, y yo entré, quería relajarme y así lo Hice.

Cuando la vi bien, lucía preciosa, tenía una Pijama de color Lila, era una Camiseta un poco Holgada, pero el Short dejaba ver sus estilizadas Piernas. Su cabello estaba Húmedo y Suelto.

Yo por mi parte, me puse un pantalón de Mezclilla negro, con una Franelilla Azul marina…Dejé mi cabello suelto, me gustaba usarlo así en casa.

-"¿Qué me querías decír?"

-"Bueno Shikamaru…" -- Noté que sus lindas mejillas se Sonrojaron -- "Es que…" -- La Interrumpí, era el Momento Ideal para confesarle mis Sentimientos

-"¿Sabes?...Yo también tengo Algo que comunicarte…" -- No pude Controlar mi Timidez ante estos Asuntos, se me reflejó en el Tono carmesí de mi Rostro y el calor que sentía que se Agolpaba en mis Mejillas -- "Es que… Llevas mucho tiempo gustándome…Que problemático es decir esto… Te amo, Temari"

Noté como sus Ojos se abrieron como Platos y antes de regarla como siempre, Agregué

-"Lamento, si no te agradó escuchar eso, pero no podía seguirme Callando…"

-"Shikamaru…Me has robado las palabras de la Boca…Yo también llevo muchos años amándote"

_**Im Geist Dich so begleite**_

_**Und Dich öfter so kann sehen**_

_**So kommen sie mir näher**_

_**Die Schatten aus den Ecken**_

_**Diese Schatten meiner Einsamkeit**_

_**Von den Wänden kriechen sie**_

_**Und sie kommen mich zu holen**_

_**Und versperren mir die Sicht**_

_**Und der Raum wird immer grösser**_

_**Und darin ich immer kleiner**_

_**Und die Stille wird zur Melodie der Herzens**_

_**Und das Sehnen wird zum Wesen meiner Seele**_

_**Und stark ist meine Seele**_

_**Und gewaltig ist das Hoffen**_

_**Und meine Sehnsucht ist unstillbar**_

_**Gleich der Liebe zart und mächtig**_

_**Und sie reisst mich aus der Einsamkeit**_

_**Führt mich zu Dir!**_

Sentí una boca muy cálida sobre la mía… No pude resistirme a tan Sublime tentación… Sus labios eran tan carnosos y Suaves… No pude evitar que nuestras lenguas juguetearan un rato divertidas… Ella me abrazó rodeándome el Cuello, yo la Abracé por la Cintura. Un pequeño beso, podía expresar lo que hemos temido decir al otro durante años… Necesito Aire…Ella también lo necesita…

-"Shikamaru…Te amo"

-"Yo también te Amo, Temari… Como me gustaría que este momento jamás Acabara"

-"Hay un modo de hacer que esto perdure en nuestras Mentes para Siempre" -- Al decir esto se Sonrojó, bajó la mirada y Sonrió…Sabía lo que diría

-"Pero… ¿Estás Segura de lo que Quieres hacer?... Sabes que no te estoy Forzando a nada…"

-"Lo sé, y estoy completamente segura… Llevo varios años amándote en Secreto, y también quiero corresponderte de algún modo… Quiero darte todo de mí… Y que después de esta Noche… Nuestro amor durase para siempre…O aunque no fuera así, llevarte en mi Mente y conservar tu sello…"

Ante esa hermosa declaración no pude evitar Besarla de nuevo con Mucha Pasión, pero sin dejar de lado el Amor… Que increíbles sorpresas me ha traído esta noche… La llevé a mi habitación y pues… Empezó a suceder lo que tenía que suceder…Pero antes, quise decirle algo:

-"Temari… Esto no será Sexo vulgar ni nada de eso...No será nada de una Noche y ya… Prometo darte todo mi Amor ahora, respetarte y no obligarte a nada, y si deseas permanecer a mi lado como mi Pareja, te daré mi cariño siempre…"

-"Claro que si deseo permanecer a tu Lado…Por eso vine aquí, a decirte todo lo que siento…Y para decirte que deseo compartir mi vida Contigo..."

Fue una Madrugada llena de Caricias, tanto tiernas como intensas, de Besos que le decían al Otro cuanto nos amamos... Ella me entregó su tesoro más sagrado y yo le entregué como muestra de mi Afecto la esencia de mí Ser, llegando al Clímax juntos…

Me abrazó y yo la Refugié en mi Regazo, correspondiéndole de la misma manera. Jamás olvidaría aquel Recuerdo.

_**Und so treffe ich Dich in Cannes**_

_**Und vielleicht auch schon in Rom**_

_**Vielleicht bin ich der Mann**_

_**Der Dich anruft wenn Du einsam **__**bist**_

_**Im Grandhotel in Wien**_

Ella se Durmió con su Cabeza recostada en mi pecho, la tenía abrazada… Se veía tan Linda allí, no la quería soltar…Al contrario, la cuidaría mucho…Atiné por susurrarle suavemente a su Oído, mientras acaricié suavemente su piel:

-"Quisiera ser tu Sombra de la Noche… La que vele por tus sueños mientras duermes tan apaciblemente como ahora, la que te Cuide en medio de la Oscuridad, quien en silencio te Haga compañía y tú no lo notes… Te amo, Princesa"

El cansancio pudo conmigo y me quedé dormido a su Lado…Esperando el Amanecer juntos, mientras, descansábamos.

**+Fin+**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya Gustado (O bueno, si no fue así, lo respeto o.oU)…No me convenció mucho realmente, pero mi cabeza me dio fue para eso

Saludos


End file.
